


Reflection

by Izraill



Category: K-On!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dimension Travel, Gen, Genderbending, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Universe, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izraill/pseuds/Izraill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A huge transdimensional chaos ensues when the girls find a mirror that opens a door to a strange dimension where they're... Boys? Now they have to save not only their world, also other worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! Or its characters, they were created by Kakifly.

\- - Sakuragaoka high school, Friday, 5:00pm - -

"Why can't we go home?" Ritsu asked to Mio "I'm bored"

"Because we must wait for Sawako-sensei" Mio answered.

"Why?"

"She said she could need help"

"Whatever" Ritsu said as she saw her cup was empty. "Mugi, more tea…" Her friend didn't answer. "Mugi, more tea!" Again, there was no answer. "Mugi!"

Mugi was in some kind of trance. Lost in one of her usual yuri fantasies, this time, caused by seeing Yui hugging Azusa.

"Yui, let her go so Mugi can come back to reality."

"But I want to hug Azu-nyan" Yui said and clung more to Azusa.

"Yui-senpai, let me go" Azusa said while trying to push Yui aside.

"I don't want to. The nekomimi makes you look really cute."

"Nekomimi?" Azusa touched her head and felt cat ears; she took them off and turned to the girl hugging her. "When?"

"When you entered the room" Yui said. Azusa pushed her away and, immediately, Mugi came back from his fantasies.

"Eh? What happened?" Said Mugi; coming back to reality.

"I'm not sure" Ritsu said "But I think you were imagining Yui raping Azusa." Mugi Blushed. "hehe, Just kidding, give me more tea."

"Wait, Mugi, She forgot the word." Mio said scolding Ritsu.

Ritsu sighed annoyed "Mugi, give me more tea, please." Mugi served her tea and she started drinking it. Then, they heard a honk coming from outside the school. Yui went to see through the window.

"It's Sawa-chan, she want us to go with her" Yui said when she saw Sawa-chan outside the school.

"Let's go" Ritsu said as she quickly drank the rest of her tea.

All the girls went outside the school, where they saw Sawako standing next to her car.

"Hi, girls, I need your help to take this to the club room." Sawako said and pointed at a huge mirror in the backseat of her car.

"Why would we want something like this in the club room?" Ritsu asked. She looked at the mirror. It was the size of a person and looked very heavy. Its green frame had several carved details. It looked really expensive. "How did you get this? It seems very expensive. Did you steal it?"

"Of course I didn't" She answered angry. "I was with Norimi, I helped her clean his attic when we found this. She gave it to me, but there's no space for it in my apartment, so I thought I could bring it here"

"Well…" Ritsu Said as she tried to take the mirror out of the car; but she couldn't even move it. "What are you waiting for? Help me" The other girls tried to help her, but the mirror was too heavy and they couldn't move it.

"Need help?" The girls heard a voice, and when they turned around they saw that Ui was standing behind them with Jun next to her.

"Ui? Why are you here?" Yui asked surprised,

"Jun asked me to help her at the jazz club"

"So… Do you need help?" Jun commented when she saw the mirror.

"Yes, please" Yui said.

With the help of Ui and Jun, they were able to take the mirror to the club room.

"Well… I think that's all" Mio said after they left the mirror in the floor.

The girls were going to leave, but they noticed one of their guitarists wasn't coming.

"Yui, What are you doing?" Azusa asked to Yui.

"Playing with the mirror" Yui answered. She was staring at the mirror curiously.

"It's a mirror. There's nothing interesting about it"

"But it looks really cool" Yui started poking the mirror.

Suddenly, the mirror started to vibrate strongly.

"Aaah. What's happening?" Yui screamed.

"W-What did you do?" Mio asked totally frightened.

"I didn't do anything!"

Then, the mirror was engulfed in a bright yellow light.

"Well, it doesn't look like you didn't do anything" Ritsu yelled when she saw the mirror.

The mirror stopped vibrating and the girls sat down in the floor staring at the mirror. It still was shining in yellow.

"This is exciting" Mugi said.

"Of course it is" Yui agreed with the blonde girl.

"Exciting? It's scary" Mio said.

"What would happen if I touch it" Yui said as she moved towards the mirror.

"Are you crazy! ?" Mio yelled "It could be dangerous"

"I guess you're right" Yui said as she sat down.

* * *

\- - Sakuragaoka High School, music room, (alternate dimension?), Friday, 5:30pm - -

Seven teenager boys and an adult man were sitting on the floor staring at a glowing mirror.

"What would happen if I touch it?" Said a brown-haired boy as he moved towards the mirror.

"Are you crazy! ? It could be dangerous." Yelled scared a black-haired boy with black eyes.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Answered unconcerned the brown-haired boy. Then, one of his fingers touched the mirror and he was instantly sucked into it.

"Yuki!" shouted a golden-eyed boy and jumped into the mirror.

The mirror started working like a vacuum and sucked the boys and their instruments into it.

* * *

\- - Sakuragaoka High School music room, Friday, 5:32pm - -

The mirror vibrated again scaring the girls.

"Now what?" Jun asked

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Azusa answered.

Suddenly, 8 guys came out of the mirror.

"Who are you?" Ritsu asked scared.

"I was about to ask that." Replied a guy similar to her.

Then, the mirror was engulfed in a green light and disappeared.

"I have no idea what was that, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised" Ritsu said talking about the mirror. "I think we must introduce ourselves" She turned to the boys. "My name's Tainaka Ritsu"

"My name is Tainaka Rikku" Said the golden-eyed boy in front of her.

"Are you relatives?" Asked Yui confused.

"NO!" Ritsu and Rikku said simultaneously. They stared each other, their hair and eyes had the same color, they were the same height, they uniforms were similar and they held their hairs with yellow headbands. It was scary.

"I think I know what's happening." Rikku said

"Me too, but I want to make sure" Ritsu said "Everyone say your name!"

"Hirasawa Yui"

"Hirasawa Yuki" Said a brown-haired boy with two yellow hairpins on his hair.

"Kotobuki Tsumugi"

"Kotobuki Komuji" Said a Blue-eyed blond boy.

"Nakano Azusa"

"Nakano Azuma" Said a Black haired boy with hazel eyes.

"Hirasawa Ui"

"Hirasawa Fuji" Replied a boy similar to Yuki, the only evident difference between them was that Fuji didn't have the yellow hairpins on his hair.

"Yamanaka Sawako"

"Yamanaka Sako" Replied a brown haired man with glasses.

"Suzuki Jun"

"Suzuki John" Said a brown-eyed boy with brown frizzy hair.

Ritsu noticed her best friend was not responding, actually, she wasn't even moving, she was completely paralyzed.

"I know you are scared, but I'm sure you can still say your name" Ritsu said while shaking Mio slightly.

"A-Akiyama Mio"

"Dude, over here" Rikku said to his best friend, who was staring nowhere trying to ignore everything. "Say your name"

"A-Akiyama Mikio" Said shyly a black haired boy with gray eyes before turning his look away again.

"Will you tell us now what's happening?" Yui said "I'm getting scared."

"Well… It's simple if you think about it." Ritsu began to explain. "Where did these guys come from?"

"A mirror?"

"Exactly, that means that, somehow, they are our reflections, they are us."

"That's what I thought." Rikku said "I'm not sure if it's true, but it seems an acceptable theory."

"If that's true, how did you get here?" Azusa asked.

"Well…" Azuma answered "Sako-Sensei brought a mirror, Yuki started playing with it and it sucked us into it"

"Basically, it's this airhead's fault" Rikku said and punched Yuki in the head.

"Ouch! It wasn't my fault; I didn't know this was going to happen"

"Doesn't matter whose fault is." Sako said while standing between the boys before they started fighting. " We should be thinking about what are we going to do now"

"You think about it." Rikku said "Muji, go make some tea" He sat down and began eating a cookie.

"Go help him Mugi." Ritsu said "We are going to need a lot of tea." She sat down imitating her 'reflection'.

"The tea will be ready in a few minutes" Mugi and Muji said.

* * *

\- - Sakuragaoka High School music room, Friday, 6:45pm - -

"So… you are us and your lives are like ours" Fuji said while eating a cookie.

"I think so." Ui said.

"But we have a problem" Mikio complained.

"There are always problems with you." Rikku said "What's the problem now?"

"It's getting late, we don't have where to spend the night, we have no money, we have no clothes and our cell phones do not work here." Mikio said.

"Shit. You're right"

"My parents are traveling, so Ui and I will take Yuki and Fuji home"

"Really?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, it's not a problem

"I will tell my parents John is a friend and he will stay in my house." Jun commented. John nodded and kept drinking tea.

"Muji could disguise himself as a butler and stay in my house" Mugi said enthusiastic.

"Yeah, why not?" Muji said happy.

R"My parents and Mio's parents went on vacation." Ritsu said "she was going to stay at my house. I guess Mikio and Rikku can join us."

Mio quickly saw a problem "But Satoshi…"

"I will control that kid" Ritsu interrupted Mio.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea" Mikio complained while drinking tea.

"It's her house" Rikku said as he pointed at Ritsu. "Or the street."

"…" Mikio took a sip of his tea. "I guess you're right"

"I think I see where this is going" Azusa said "I'll have to take Azuma home"

"I can find another place if you want" Azuma said.

"No, no, it's not a problem"

"Well…" Azuma said "Did you know you have cat ears since 30 minutes ago?"

"Cat ears?" Azusa took off the accessory "Again?" She turned to Yui.

"I couldn't help it, besides, he doesn't seem to care." Yui pointed at Azuma.

"What?" Azuma took off a pair of cat ears. "Yuki!"

"Come on, you know you look good."

"Wait! Should I take this guy home with me?" Sawako said while pointing at Sako.

"I don't want to go with you neither" Sako said.

"Then don't do it"

"That's what you want, bitch. But you'll have to deal with me."

"We better leave." Mugi said "We will pass by the mall for clothing and cell phones for the boys, I'll pay them."

"You don't have to do that" Mikio said.

"It's not a problem."

* * *

\- - Unknown location, Friday, 9:00pm - -

"There are reports of an activity similar to the object ML-03" Said a female voice.

"Where?" asked a male voice.

"Somewhere in Japan"

"Do research and analysis of the energy released to get the exact location and deduce if we should register it as the 'Sixth event' "

"I'm working on that"


	2. New life

\- - Park, Saturday, 10:20am - -

Mugi had called everyone to meet in the park at 10:00am; everyone was there but the Hirasawas.

"What's taking them so long?" Ritsu said yawning. "I'm getting tired of waiting"

"Well, if you remember that today is weekend and they had to wake Yui up TWICE. It's easy to understand why they're not here yet." Azusa said.

"Yeah, why did you want us to meet at this time, Mugi?"

"Because I have something to tell you, and I didn't want to wait." Mugi said.

Then Yui and Yuki arrived with Ui and Fuji "Sorry for being late" Yuki said.

"Yeah, waking up was a little hard." Yui said. "But that doesn't matter. How was your first day with the 'visitors'? Yuki and I had a good time"

* * *

_\- - Hirasawas' house, Saturday, 1:35am - -_

_Fuji and Ui walked out of their room and went to the living room. As soon as they walked down the stairs, they saw Yui and Yuki. They were holding their guitars strumming a few notes. Next to them there were two half-empty bowls with ice cream._

" _Aren't you going to sleep? It's late." Ui said, pointing at the clock in the wall._

" _We'll sleep soon." They answered without stopping playing._

" _Now" Fuji said in a strict way._

" _Just let us finish this song." Yui and Yuki said as they stopped playing to take a spoon of ice-cream._

" _Ok, but only this song." Fuji said as he walked to his room._

" _Don't stay awake more time." Ui said as she walked upstairs. "Tomorrow we have to get up early."_

* * *

"Though you only played the guitar and ate ice cream all the night." Fuji said. "What time did you go to sleep?"

"I think it was four… or maybe five o' clock." Yuki answered.

Ui turned to everyone else. "Well, what about you?"

"It was very good." Mugi answered first.

* * *

_\- - Kotobuki mansion, Friday, 7.30pm - -_

_Mugi was sitting on her bed, waiting impatiently for Muji._

" _Are you finished?" She asked._

" _Yes." Muji said as he came out of the bathroom. He was dressed like a butler. Mugi stood up and walked to him. She looked at him carefully. "Is something wrong?" He asked._

" _Yes, but I can fix it." She said. Then she grabbed a comb and combed all of Muji's hair, pulling it towards his forehead._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _I am trying to hide your eyebrows. You're not supposed to look like a Kotobuki" She said, still combing his hair. "There. Whit that you'll be okay" Muji's hair was covering his face completely._

" _I can't see anything" He said as he pulled his hair back to the way it was done before._

" _So… you want me to depilate-"_

" _NO" He exclaimed as he quickly combed all his hair towards his face._

* * *

"Hiding who I am is hard" Muji said.

"It can't be harder than living with someone like her" John said, pointing at Jun.

* * *

_\- - Suzukis' House, Friday, 9:30pm - -_

_John and Jun were having a competition. Each of them held their bass._

" _Check this" John said as he raised the volume of the amp and played a small solo._

" _Not bad, but you won't beat me" Jun raised the volume again and played something more complicated._

" _Don't underestimate me" Jun raised the volume again and played the best solo he could._

"…"  _Jun didn't want to let him win. She raised the volume to the maximum and played._

_They were playing at the same time. Making an awesome duet, but their son was a little noisy._

" _Shut up!" Jun's mother yelled coming into the room and turning the amp off. "the neighbors are complaining"_

" _We're sorry" They said._

* * *

"It was your fault" Jun complained.

"It was your idea"

"Well, you still had a better day than us." Azusa said.

"What happened to you?" Ui asked.

"Well, I thought my parents weren't going to be home but…"

* * *

_\- - Nakanos house, Friday, 7:05pm - -_

_Azusa opened the door of her house. She was very tired, too much things had happened in just a day and the only thing she wanted was rest but she didn't think the day wasn't over yet._

" _Hello, Azusa" Her father greeted. A second later he turned to see the boy who was with her. "…"_

" _Is this your boyfriend?" Azusa's mom commented. She looked at Azuma "You chose well, he is very handsome. He looks like your father when he was younger."_

" _So, when we're not here you bring boys home." Azusa's father said. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you're old enough to-"_

" _Dad, He is not my boyfriend!" Azusa said blushing. "He is just a friend"_

" _So… He is just a friend. What's your name, boy?" Mr. Nakano asked._

" _A-Azuma"_

" _No surname?"_

" _Well… No, I have no family."_

" _Dad, he is new in the city" Azusa said "He needs a place to stay and-"_

" _And you offered him a place, right?" Azusa's father finished the phrase. Azusa looked at him and nodded. "Well…" He thought about it a moment. "I guess there's no problem." He turned to Azuma "You have to promise me you won't do anything bad to her."_

" _Don't worry, I'd never do that"_

" _Well, we must leave now, see you later" Mrs. Nakano said as she left the house._

" _Take care of my daughter" Mr. Nakano said before leaving._

* * *

"It was a really awkward moment" Azusa said.

"And they probably still think I'm your boyfriend."

"Azu-nyan dating Azu-nyan?" Yui and Yuki said with a confused look.

"We're not dating!" Azuma said blushing. "So… How was your day?" He asked after he turned to Rikku.

"I say there was no problem" Ritsu said.

"There was no problem for YOU" Rikku said.

* * *

_\- - Tainakas' house, Friday, 7:00pm - -_

_Ritsu walked carelessly and was about to open the door of her house when Mio stopped her._

" _You already know what you're going to tell to Satoshi, right?" Mio asked to her._

" _Of course I know" Ritsu answered unconcerned. "I'll just tell the truth."_

" _Do you expect him to believe you?"_

" _Yes" She said opening the door. Ritsu told the boys to stay back while she and Mio walked in. Satoshi was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. "Hi, Satoshi"_

" _Hi, Nee-chan"_

" _Satoshi, do you believe in other dimensions and that kind of stuff?"_

" _Yes…" Satoshi answered confused. "Why do you ask?"_

" _They will answer" Ritsu said as he pulled the boys and pushed them into the living room. "They'll explain"_

" _What?" Rikku exclaimed turning around to Ritsu but the only thing he saw was how she ran quickly to her room. He turned to Satoshi, he was looking at them with the same confused and suspicious look his sister had when she wanted to know something. He just sighed and spoke nervously. "Hi."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Well…" Mikio said stopping to think what he should say. "It's a long story"_

* * *

"She just left all to us" Rikku complained.

"What did you do?" Azusa asked.

"We were trying to prove the truth for over two hours until he believed us."

"And when he believed us we had to ask his stupid questions for over an hour." Mikio added.

After a few seconds everyone turned to the teachers because they still hadn't said anything.

"Don't expect a great story." Sawako said. "The only real problem was what my neighbors probably thought after seeing me take a man to my apartment." Sawako said and quickly turned to Mugi. "Why did you call us here?"

"You'll see" Mugi began to explain "Until we know how to help you get home you are stuck here and you'll have to adapt" She said to the boys. Then, she pulled some papers out of her bag and gave them to the boys. "With these you'll live here from now on. You're now in Mokuzaihyouji High school, where I also got a job for Sako-sensei. The school is close to Sakuragaoka so you can come to visit us."

The buys looked amazed to the papers she gave to them. There was everything they could need to have a new identity. They felt weird, they had no their old life anymore, they now were in a new place with new people and they were now different people.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Mikio asked to her.

"I just asked some help from some of my father's friends." She answered normally "The Monday is your first day."

"Whatever" Ritsu said. "Let's go have some fun!"

Everyone happily agreed with her and they walked away from the park as they talked about what they were going to do next. Strange things had just happened, but that didn't mean it was something bad.

* * *

\- - Unknown Location, Saturday, 6:00pm - -

A male figure wearing a lab coat walked through a lonely hall with metallic walls, floor and ceiling; reaching a big metallic door with the word 'ML-00' engraved on it at the end of the hall. He put his hand on a reader next to the door and it opened revealing a dark room. He walked into the room and the lights turned on. In the room there was a big glass tube with the word 'ML-01' written on it with a big red mirror inside; there was another tube which had the word 'ML-02' written on it with a big blue mirror inside it; and one more tube with the word 'ML-03', this one was empty.

"Soon" The man said to himself staring at the mirrors.

The door opened again as a female figure wearing a lab coat walked in the room.

"Is something wrong?" He asked turning to her.

"Actually, I have good and bad news."

He sighed "I hate that kind of statements. Say the good news"

"I finished the analysis of the energy limiting the results to one city. I will register it as the 'sixth event' and we will take a flight to Japan the Monday."

"That's good to hear." The man said grinning. But his face became serious a second later. "What is the bad news?"

"The energy is highly unstable. Due to its unpredictable and erratic nature we can't know what will happen."

The man sighed. "Such an interesting way to go back to our country, don't you think?"


	3. The stalkers

It was Monday, the first day of the week and everywhere around the city there were peopling pushing the snooze button on their alarm clocks and getting up ready for going to school, to work, or just because they had something important to do early in the morning . in the Hirasawas' house a boy and a girl had just woke up and were getting ready for the day.

"How did they convince us to let them do this again?" Fuji said. The first thing he saw went he went downstairs was his brother and Yui sleeping in the living room, they were hugging their guitars and there were leftovers of strawberry ice cream around them. He had gone to check them and tell them to go to their rooms three times during the night and the result was always the same.

"I don't know, and probably they neither do." Ui said walking towards her sister. "Yui, wake up." She said moving her slightly.

Yui yawned and slowly opened her eyes. "God morning Ui" She said stretching lazily.

Fuji just wasn't patient enough for that. He knew there was just one way to wake his brother up. "Wake up!" He yelled next to his brother's ear.

"I'm awake!" Yuki said getting up hurriedly.

"Get ready for school." Ui and Fuji said at the same time as they headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Yui and Yuki quickly changed into their school uniforms, she was wearing her usual Sakuragaoka uniform and Yuki was wearing his new uniform which consisted on gray pants, white shirt and dark green coat and tie.

They had breakfast calmly and left to go to school. One block before reaching the girls' school, the boys turned in the corner and walked a pair of minutes until reaching their new school, the Mokuzaihyouji High School. They met their friends in the entrance and walked inside the school. It was a large building, it looked pretty old from outside but in the inside it looked very fancy with awesomely decorated long hallways full of students. The younger three stayed on the first floor and walked into their class while the older boys wend upstairs to the second floor.

"Which class are we in?" Yuki asked looking around him not knowing where to go.

"Let me check." Mikio said taking a paper out of his pocket and reading it. "Class 3C" Then the bell rang indicating the beginning of the classes. "And we're late." He said remarking the obvious.

They went to the class and walked in. All the other students were sitting on their respective places, letting four chairs next to the window unoccupied, probably for the new students. The four of them sat while the first teacher walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, my name is Yamanaka Sako and I'll be your new music teacher." He said as he looked at the students.

* * *

A tall man with short brown hair and green eyes walked through the airport towards the exit carrying some luggage, being followed by a long-haired woman with similar features checking a tablet computer.

"I am glad we finally left that piece of ice. It feels much better being in home, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." She said without turning her sight from the tablet and she suddenly stopped walking.

"You found something?" He asked to her

"I think I did. But I'm not sure." She answered "Now that we are close the readings seem to be clearer, but the things do not seem to be as I expected"

"Of course they are not what you expected. You know this kind of energy is very unpredictable and erratic; there is no way for us to predict its behaviour accurately."

"I know. It just seems weird that the pattern of energy just randomly changes its radius from time to time." She said worried.

"Calm down, it also seemed weird that the sixth event would happen so soon and we are here investigating about it."

"I know, but just look at this." She showed the screen to him.

"Huh?" He looked at the device for a few seconds. "The energy is concentrated in a relatively small spot."

"Yes, now check the readings from five minutes ago." She said clicking on the screen.

"Oh, I see, the radius is much bigger here. But that sudden change can also help us to track the product of the event quickly."

"You are not worried because of the behaviour of the energy?"

"Of course I am, but the priority now is finding the product of the sixth event"

"..." She nodded and they kept walking and left to their hotel.

* * *

The classes were over in Mokuzaihyouji High School with the sound of the last bell of the day and the students were leaving the school, only those who had club activities stayed. There were seven students and a teacher who couldn't stay even if they wanted to do it.

"Hey, Rikku, wanna check our club?" A student said standing in the doorway of a classroom on their way to the exit.

"Sorry dude, I can't stay." He answered as he walked and step out of the building.

"Fun time!" Yuki exclaimed walking down the street heading to Sakuragaoka.

Across the street there were two men wearing sunglasses were sitting on a bench with a red-haired woman, also wearing similar glasses. The three strangers looked at the boys while they walked carefree.

"They are the ones we're looking for" One of the male stalkers said as he put a hand on the side of his glasses.

"I've got my gun ready." The other man replied. "Let's go" He said as he and the other man stood up.

"You idiots." The woman scolded them pulling them down to the bench.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You were about to make an epic fail and reveal our operation"

"What do you mean?"

"You forgot we're looking for  _girls_?" The woman said emphasizing in the last word.

"But... the DNA tracker-"

"It's not 100% accurate."

"What if they're girls disguised."

He had a point. She had been fooled that way before. Taking her right hand next to her glasses she spoke. "They're definitely boys" She said completely sure about it.

"Then, what do we do?"

"What we did yesterday, go back and report our results."

The three persons stayed on the bench watching how the boys walked away.

"Don't those guys look weird?" Rikku said noticing the stalkers. They just shrugged it off and ignored them. They walked until reaching Sakuragaoka. Saying they were family of the students there, which wasn't hard to prove, they were allowed to go in. They walked through the well-known school and went to the music room. Inside, there were the light music club, plus Ui, Jun and Sawako. They walked in and got ready for their practice, which actually consisted in drinking tea and eating sweets. Suddenly, two people burst in the room staring at the students.

"Uh? Are you teachers?" Ritsu asked.

"They aren't" Sawako replied quickly. "Unless they're new teachers."

"We aren't teachers." The brown haired woman holding a tablet computer spoke.

"We're only here to check the 'sixth event'." The man who just came in said as he looked at the boys one by one.

"Sixth event?" Everyone asked confused like if a huge question mark appeared above their heads.

"We have a lot of explaining to do." The green-eyed man said with a grin on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city a red haired woman walked into a dark room.

"Did you find something?" A voice was heard asking this question.

"No, the result was the same again." The woman said.

The unknown person grunted. "Again?"

"Yes, our DNA trackers seem to be broken. They lead us to some boys instead of taking us to our targets."

A sound like the one a facepalm makes was heard through the room.

"Is something wrong" The woman asked.

"Yes." The voice said. "Everything you do is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "The scientists from nowhere"


	4. 4: The scientists from nowhere

"How do you know that?" Rikku exclaimed to the two strangers.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked curious.

"How did you get in the school?" Sawako asked.

"Don't worry; we'll explain," The man said, "It's a long story."

"Why don't you take a seat?" Mikio said to the strangers gesturing towards a pair of empty chairs.

"Thanks," the woman said as she sat. Muji placed a pair of cups of tea in front of the two people and walked away. Everyone looked at them as if waiting for them to say something. They seemed to know very important things, and they had to pay attention to everything. The man noticed how they were being looked and took a sip of his tea and cleared his throat before beginning to explain.

"Well, I'll try to put this as simple as possible. We are scientists who work investigating the subjects related to the multiple universes. I'm Miyahara Kaoru."

"And I am Miyahara Kaori, his wife," the woman next to him said, they looked just like each other, their hair, eyes, and face features were nearly identical, one would think they were siblings if she hadn't added the last two words, "We have come here because we tracked a very unusual energy activity."

"The mirror…" Azuma unconsciously muttered

"Yes," Kaori nodded, "you caused- no, you  _are_  the 'sixth event'"

"What do you mean with sixth event?" Mikio asked, turning to face the scientists.

"It is a very important happening, there have only been other five things that can compare to this."

"I don't understand."

"I guess we will explain slowly from the beginning."

"Yes," Kaoru spoke, "I'll begin by telling you about the 'ML', the Mirrors of Life, they're three mirrors that are supposed to be mystical, and are activated by an unknown pattern or code, and after used they disappear and go somewhere else, we still don't know if they always go to the same place or if it's random, but the latter option seems to be accurate." Kaoru remained quiet for a second, and then his wife spoke.

"The one we call 'ML-01' is supposed to let you move through the space at your will, you could be here and in the next second be in a distant planet in the other side of the universe." The scientist stopped a moment and wet her lips with tea before continuing to explain to the people looking at her and her husband somewhat amazed. "Then there is the second mirror, 'ML-02', which allows you to move through the time. Five seconds, ten million years, past or future, there's no limit to it. The only problem is the same that applies for the three mirrors, as it disappears after being used, you cannot go back."

The scientists looked at the people listening. The girls were really shocked, and the boys probably were more, as they were stuck in this world. The words 'you cannot go back' were stuck on their minds, that meant they would have to stay in this world for the rest of their lives, that their world was out of reach now.

Their thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the voice of Kaoru. "And, last, the 'ML-03', which is for moving through the different universes. The first two mirrors were already found, but, until the sixth event happened, we hadn't known anything about the last mirror for fifteen years."

The boys calmed down a bit, if the other two mirrors had been found then there might be a chance they could go back to their home, even if they had to wait, knowing there was that possibility was very reassuring. However, several of them had still questions to ask, the first one to speak was Jun.

"What do you mean with 'universe _s_ '? I thought the universe was everything that existed."

Apparently, they were already prepared for this question because the answer was very quick. "Well, this will be long, but I will explain the best I can," Kaori said, "It is believed that since the universe began to exist something we call the 'alternate universes division' began. Every action in this, our universe, causes a special reaction in the past, which can be explained with several theories you would not understand and I am not allowed to say. Those changes cause a different outcome, even by the slightest, and create a new timeline, a different universe, in which more actions and reactions create more universes, and that process has been happening since the beginning of everything. There might be some universes in which the only difference with ours is the placement of one atom, however, there might be some in which this planet doesn't even exist."

"Yes, the possibilities are infinite," Kaoru said. "In other universes you might live in America, be ancient warriors, be involved in a conspiracy with robots, rule the world, be killed in a zombie apocalypse, be monsters like vampires or werewolves, or just be boys," he gestured towards the male students as he said the last example.

"Um… what?" Yui and Yuki said at the same time tilting their heads. It wasn't that they couldn't understand what they said, it was that the explaining was very long and, somehow, they had got distracted with a pair of slices of cake and they missed half of what they said.

Kaoru sighed and summarized everything in a sentence easy to understand, "There are infinite universes where everything is possible."

If the scientists had thought the questions would be over then they would be wrong, because Azusa spoke making a short, yet important question.

"What are those events you mentioned before?"

"Well…" Kaoru said, "Some of them are classified, I don't think our bosses would be happy if people knew about what happened with the ML-01 in Cher-"

Kaori quickly interrupted, "but, we can't talk you about the fifth event."

Azusa found weird that they could only talk about one of them, specifically about the one that happened before their male counterparts. Was there something special about it? "Why can you talk about that and not about the others?"

"It's because the other events are very important information. And the fifth is not really something importan- ouch!" Kaoru said but was interrupted when his wife elbowed him.

"Actually," Kaori said, "The fifth event is right here," She said pointing at herself.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed surprised.

"Yes, I came here when I accidentally activated the ML-03 fifteen years ago. According to the energy readings, I come from the same universe those boys come from."

"Does that mean you married yourself?" Yui innocently asked.

"Well, I guess you can see it that way, but it doesn't matter." Kaori wanted to talk about something else, before someone made fun of her marriage with 'herself', several co-workers picked on her because of it and she did not want it to happen again. "Anyway, we have to ask for your help."

"Our help?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, a red haired woman talked to a man. She wore dark glasses that were closed on the back of the head so they couldn't be easily removed. The man whas a black-haired around twenty-nine years old, and had the same accessory on his face. Those glasses had proven to be very useful since they arrived to this world, since they weren't just simple glasses, they were spy-glasses, a high technology device that had multiple functions.

"Professor Valentine, what are our orders?" she asked to the man. Valentine was currently the highest rank in their organization since their boss couldn't escape to this place with them due to the intervention of some unwanted people.

"Go and bring them, 'Anyone'," the professor said. 'Anyone' was her codename in 'W', their organization. She and her two partners, who go by the codenames of 'Some1' and 'Some2', were the only people who could escape with Valentine from the prison they had been locked in and getting into this strange world.

They performed a very risky and difficult escape to get to this universe. In that place, Valentine always had one last resource to get out of that jail, but if it failed then they would have to live there the rest of their lives, so he had to wait for when the right moment came. It was a few days ago, he noticed something strange was happening. With the only device he could take with him and keep hidden from the guards, a small watch with a screen and several applications, he detected an unusual energy reading and, using the cameras he had placed around the city, he noticed a portal-like opening. Then he began with his escape plan, he reactivated everyone's glasses and used all the knowledge of the place he had gathered to release himself, and all the members of 'W'. They managed to beat all the guards and reach their destination. Everything was fine until the K-ON appeared; nearly all of the 'W' members were captured again and only four could escape. Luckily they weren't followed by the K-ON because the portal disappeared as soon as they crossed.

The K-ON was responsible for them being caught and thrown into a prison. A few months ago five high school girls had defeated the most powerful and dangerous criminal organization in a matter of days, after the biggest international secret agency, Omega, had tried to do it for years. Now, they were alone, in a new universe where, apparently, 'W' didn't even exist. But Valentine noticed some people still existed, and he would find them.

"'Anyone'," the professor said to the woman who was turning around ready to leave and complete her mission, "Remember to take care of your glasses, getting new ones won't be easy in this place."

'Anyone' nodded and left the place quickly, going to tell her partners to go with her in their hunting for their biggest enemies.

* * *

Back with the Light Music Club, the scientists gave the last details about their request.

"So, basically, you just have to agree to work with us and do what we tell you," Kaoru said.

"Why do we have to do that?" Ritsu replied frowning.

"You have to because anything the sixth event causes is your fault."

"So? It's your job, not ours," Rikku said turning around to leave, "so, bye."

"Did I mention we're allowed to put you guys in a box and take you to our lab as experiments?"

"What?" Rikku stopped and turned to the scientists.

"Yes," Kaori said, "you have to help us and there are two ways to do it, do what we say or be locked in a box for the rest of your lives while we experiment with you."

The boys were surprised and somewhat scared by the thought of being locked up in a small box with lots of devices plugged into their bodies, being checked by hundreds of terrifying scientists, even the thought of dissection passed through the minds of some of them.

"O-okay, we'll help, right?" Rikku said, and everyone nodded to this.

After that uncomfortable situation everyone noticed it was late upon seeing it was already the sunset and they had to go home. After walking going down the stairs, they went outside, where three people were standing seemingly waiting for them.

'Anyone' was very angry when she saw again the faces of the girls who had humiliated her and made her be locked in a jail. She knew these weren't the same girls from that time; they would instantly attack her if that was the case, but this time they just stood there looking at her curious. She noticed there were also the boys from before, who, because of their looks, could be the siblings of the K-ON girls. There were also two people who she couldn't relate with anyone she knew, but that didn't matter, she had found who she was looking for.

"Excuse me, can we help you?" Azusa said.

'Anyone' grinned, "Yes," she said pulling out a gun, "come with us"

 


	5. 5: In this prison

In the middle of a place, a male voice was heard.

"I don't understand how this is happening."

The one who said that was someone, or something, with a humanoid figure. He looked like a human silhouette, completely black. There were no features like hair, face or nails, but he had arms, legs, body and head. He could be called a human, though he would be best described as a shadow. He was surrounded by a glowing aura-like energy that shined around him, and made his black body stand out more.

Everything was dark in that place. If it wasn't by his 'aura,' his black body wouldn't be noticed in the dark. He looked around to see what he had been seeing for a really long time. There was what could only be described as 'light tubes' in the dark. Above, to the left, to the right, and below, the tubes extended and split creating branch-like divisions every now and then.

"The security in this one should have activated already. They are getting too close to them, and they must not. They are  _mine._ "

He was staring at one of the tubes of lines, as if he could see something in it. That line had crossed briefly with other before, it hadn't been much time since that happened, and the two lines were having erratic movements trying to stabilize themselves, during one of those moves, the line had crossed with another, making it even more unstable. A few moments back a new branch had sprouted from the line he was watching. That new line was also very important, as it had just crossed with a pair of lines that were making a mess on other part towards his left, but he didn't care at all. The one that could affect him was the only one that worried him. Troubles elsewhere weren't of his concern.

"Why doesn't this get fixed?"

He growled and tried to throw a punch at something, but he was the only person, or thing, there, completely alone.

He sighed.

"Why did he have to put me here?"

Sadness and nostalgia began to come to him as he remembered the only short part of his long life that was good, before being put into the 'prison' he was. Floating there endlessly, being deprived of what was supposed to be for him, just because he wanted perfection. His father, who had made him very happy during his childhood, was also who had caused to him so much sadness and desperation.

" _I_  was right. He was just a stubborn and fool old man.

To him, his father never understood him. 'You will understand someday,' the old man used to say while polishing his mirror. But he thought it was his father who didn't understand.

"As soon as I can do something about this, I will do it. I will claim what is  _mine_."

Then he looked at the lines, like he had done during a long time. But this time he noticed something different, something that made him laugh, and laugh for what would be a somewhat long time for us, but merely a moment to him.

 


End file.
